Cuentos de la luna tallada
by Noham
Summary: Escrito para el desafío de Halloween del foro literario de Ranma 1/2. El rey loco los invita a participar de los cuentos que a muchos harán temblar. Pero si de divertirlo no son capaces quizás, ¡prepárense! Porque de seguro los habrá de matar.


.

La obra Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Este texto fue escrito como un homenaje a su divertido trabajo que nos ha reunido por años en el mundo del fanfiction en español.

.

* * *

.

Buenas noches, o días, ¿o tardes? Dejémoslo mejor en madrugada, que es la hora de los escritores que no duermen por teclear. La misma en que los fantasmas y brujas salen a cazar ¡Pequeños espectros que reclaman caramelo! Si no les das, atente a las consecuencias, que nadie te ha de cuidar.

En noche de Halloween un desafío especial tenemos. ¡Escritores locos han querido matarnos de miedo! Y que más espantoso, pensé genial, que unas pocas rimas, ¡horrible! De alguien que no sabe como cantar. El sólo intento de tal abominación los va a asustar.

He aquí la historia que para el desafío de Halloween pude terminar, porque en el foro literario de Ranma ½, la locura nos dio por crear.

Y si no se divierten, no importa. ¡Igual a todos ustedes los voy a devorar!

¡BOO!

.

* * *

..

.

**Cuentos de luna tallada.**

.

El rey loco que a la luna quiso tallar, como una calabaza en el día de Halloween, con sonrisa bestial, dijo entre risas y burlesca maldad.

—Maté a mujeres, a cien esposas porque quise igual. Hijos y nietos, todos murieron para yo gozar.

Más loco que una cabra se puso a danzar, cuando al final a ti se dirige con magnífico hablar:

—Si me traes historias con las que disfrutar, ¡me caerás muy bien! A ti te mataré al final.

.

Abriendo el vientre, el cuchillo hizo su labor.

Rápido, silencioso, el cuerpo no se quejó.

Penetró lentamente, cantó y la sangre brotó.

Como la salsa de soja sobre la mesa se desparramó.

.

Cuando Akane despertó ese día sintió que no todo era igual. El despertar fue tranquilo, algo peculiar. ¿Podía ella saber lo que sentía extrañar, si nadie le dijo que lo habría de olvidar? Silencio, paz, imperturbable el lugar, al que ella creía su seguro hogar.

La familia desayunó alegre manjar. Risas suaves, preguntas cotidianas, nada particular. Pero ella silenciosa no quiso escuchar, con los palillos en la boca miraba un lugar. Vacío, como no debía estar.

¿Era ella, o eran los demás, los que estaban mal? La chica anhelaba un sentimiento que no podía recuperar, cuando pensaba que algo en su cabeza no funcionaba igual. ¡Pobre Akane y sus dudas, porque en ese rincón de la mesa no había nadie a quién recordar! La mañana transcurrió, rimando como todo este pésimo cantar. Diversión de todos, menos de ella que languidecía con cada suspirar. ¿Qué era aquello que debía extrañar? Un vacío en su pecho sentía no podía llenar.

Al día siguiente tuvo un sueño peculiar, recordando algo que concluyó fue su culpa al final. Había un muchacho al que creía amar, pero tantas discusiones le sentaron tan mal que en una noche de estrellas fugaces deseó no sintiéndolo en realidad, guiada torpemente por la rabia e inmenso pesar.

"Ojalá no lo hubiera conocido", los labios tiernos pronunciaron sin meditar.

Triste fue el llegar del otro día, abandonado y glacial. Todos reían porque nadie podía recordar al que ella en sueños sí creyó divisar. Corrió por la casa, sólo su rápido pasar era el ruido que se había de escuchar. No hubo rencillas que tratar, no hubo discusión que parar, nada en esa casa era distinto a la paz y la soledad que su familia menos ella podían disfrutar.

Happosai bebía como un anciano calmado lleno de bondad, Nabiki se alegraba de haber trabajado duramente para el sustento del hogar. La fotografía de Kasumi sonreía como si fuera la de verdad, colgada en una pared del pasillo recordando el casamiento que tuvo y que la hizo del hogar paterno escapar.

La habitación que soñó ocupada por él era en realidad, una vieja bodega de muebles que ya no se podían usar. Llenos de polvo estaban los arcones de cosas que los demás habrían de olvidar. ¿Era ese lugar como su recuerdo de aquel joven tan especial, un mundo distinto que únicamente ella parecía anhelar?

El nombre de Ranma nadie habría de mencionar jamás para su terrible pesar.

Semejante llanto en su familia ninguno pudo consolar, porque de locura la menor de las niñas iba a enfermar.

.

Inmisericorde penetró, sublime cantó.

¡De arriba, abajo, cruzó el vientre de un sopetón!

Y la sangre, en un error, saltó,

Sobre la mejilla de la mujer que no paró la acción.

.

Si prestara más atención a lo que se decía al pasar, el joven hubiese sabido que la mala reputación de ese lugar, justificada estaba con aterrador drama. Con las manos en los bolsillos tarde se le tuvo que hacer, porque a mitad de camino comenzó a oscurecer.

—Fue todo por culpa de Akane —se quejó en voz alta y valiente. Recordando que Soun, el padre de la aludida, le ordenó ir a buscarla a casa de una amiga.

Oscuro se tornó el pasillo, entre árboles sombríos recordando el amargo destino. En la escuela no cesaban de decir que mal lugar era ése para ir, de noche en especial donde dos calles se unían al doblar. En un templo abandonado yacía, con el musgo por única compañía, de una dama el cuerpo podrido, que por la mano de su marido había fallecido. Pero Ranma no temía a tontas historias que sus compañeros decían. Aunque maldecía en su interior, cuando aciago destino no quiso encontrarlo en lugar mejor.

—Tarde se me hizo —dijo el susodicho—, ¿y si Akane ya se fue y no me esperó? —pensando en un viaje perdido alegó.

La verdad es que se había extraviado y mucho tiempo ya llevaba andado. ¿Por qué se sentía como Ryoga aquel muchacho que jamás se había turbado?

El bosque denso se hizo, lejanas las casas vio, como si al campo el camino lo llevó. Se detuvo dudoso, ¿desistir o insistir quejumbroso? Hacia atrás miró, la niebla apareció y todo el camino en bosque se torno.

—Debe ser mi imaginación —con angustia deliró.

Con las manos en los bolsillos y el cuerpo inclinado insistió, con pasos más rápidos continuó. Se detuvo cuando escuchó otros pasos, que junto a sus pies no pararon. Dos metros más avanzó y otra vez escuchó, hacia atrás miró, pero nadie lo siguió. Una maldición en voz alta anunció, hacerse escuchar quiso por ese invisible perseguidor. Volvió a caminar y otra vez sintió, que lo seguían a paso veloz. Tres veces esperó, tres veces escuchó, pero al girar a nadie divisó. Entonces más rápido corrió, sin aliento avanzó, asustado quiso no buscar explicación sino dejar el bosque y escapar de ese oscuro rincón.

Exhausto finalmente a una calle con paredes, lumbreras y casas llegó, donde mejor se sintió porque ya nadie lo siguió. En una banca se sentó, tratando de recuperar el aire que perdió, cuando la cabeza levantó una mujer sentada a su lado se encontró.

—Pobre niño —ella habló procurando calmar el salto que al principio el joven dio—, ¿nadie te advirtió que por estos lugares a estas horas una mujer como yo falleció?

Ranma palideció y con miedo la miró. Pero la mujer se sonrió.

—No soy un fantasma —dijo ella con diversión al notar la cara de pavor—, ¿o has hecho algo malo a alguna mujer, que castigo merezcas por deber?

El joven negó, con fuerza la cabeza movió. Notó que la mujer una tijera grande portaba con placer, pero cuando la movió paralizado observó que la utilizó para descoser un chaleco con que se divertía esperando en ese banca tan tarde bajo la luna cruel.

—Espero a alguien —la mujer continuó—, así me ocupo el tiempo con algo de diversión. Oh, qué digo, vaya que descuido, pues espero que no se te haga tarde, niño. No es hora para que los niños corran y jueguen, no vaya a ser que les salga un espíritu y se los lleve.

La risa de la mujer lo avergonzó, ¡pobre Ranma al que el temor lo humilló! Y rápido murmurando contra la rabia que tenía se marchó.

Akane más tarde lo regañó, de mentiroso lo trató porque bosque alguno en el camino nunca existió a pesar de que él insistía en su versión. Entonces confundido aguantó, burlas y acusaciones soportó, con que su familia en el desayuno del día siguiente lo atosigó.

—Ranma, come rápido —Akane la dulce lo persuadió—, o también llegaremos tarde a clases por tu culpa— con vergüenza le recordó, por lo tarde que ayer Ranma en casa de su amiga la recogió, que por poco a ambos castigo en su propia casa les llegó. ¿Por qué debió de esperarlo a él, pensó y se enfadó, si sola podía volver a casa por sus propios pies?

Sin embargo, el regaño de la chica en preocupación se tornó, cuando al joven al que acusaba blanco como la nieve lo halló. Los palillos no se movieron, la bola de arroz cayó. Ranma en la televisión asustado los ojos posó.

La historia de un hombre que durante la noche murió, en un lugar muy cercano donde el horror sucedió. La prensa recordó con malévolo placer, los detalles de la vida de aquél, al que recordaban hace poco ante las mismas cámaras comparecer. Tras un caso en que su primera mujer había muerto también, dos años atrás al igual que aquél, en sospechosa causal sin culpable también.

Ahora muerto fue el empresario aquel encontrado, con una tijera fue la boca cortada hasta las orejas, así fue él hallado. La fotografía de la mujer que hace dos años murió fue mostrada con fervor para aumentar el morbo de la situación. Y eso fue lo que al joven más impresionó.

.

Cuando el hueso cortó, el cuchillo no pasó.

Duro tenía que ser, ¿por qué amenazó con dejarla de querer?

Con dos manos cargó, a golpes de rodillo sobre el acero avanzó.

Y el hueso tuvo que ceder, así como la fe que en él dejó de tener.

.

Otra vez durmió, lo mismo soñó. Sin librarse condenada fue a extrañar lo que nunca sucedió tal vez. Por el pecado de un deseo inocente, ¡tan doloroso sería su presente!

Fue visitada en casa por amigos y algún familiar. Sólo cuando escuchó el nombre del conocido de su padre se sintió mejorar.

"Genma Saotome es un viejo amigo", había dicho Soun Tendo, el padre de la joven enferma de los nervios.

Akane resucitó como una flor en estación primaveral. La esperanza volvía a renacer para su felicidad. Se levantó para alegría de los demás, dejó calmantes y todo lo que el médico le quiso recetar. Aire fresco necesitó y un bonito vestido que usar. Él no la conoció nunca, pensaba sin dudar, pero qué importaba si al final él la conocería igual.

Estampado de flores prefirió utilizar y holgado quedó el vestido que se quiso calzar, porque mucho más delgado era su cuerpo tras el malestar que de penas no se podía alimentar. Tanta alegría por la visita del amigo de su padre no podía nadie interpretar.

El cabello se lo cortó y mal no le quedó; porque a él lo conocería, decidió, como ella a él le gustó. Coquetamente los labios pintó, un beso al espejo lanzó, y quiso así la sonrisa adornar que a él le iba a dedicar.

¿Pensaba en el amigo de su padre, o en alguien más? Cuando llegó la anhelada hora especial, ella nerviosa todavía no se decidía con qué zapatos el vestido combinar.

Un hombre de la edad de Soun se hubo de presentar, calvo con anteojos y astuto mirar. Como amigos los hombres las manos estrecharon al entrar al hogar. Nabiki fue sincera en su cariñoso saludar, cosa que a Akane hubo de preocupar; "La prefiero como antes", meditó en un suspirar.

Akane esperó, pero nadie más entró. Curiosa al hombre se dirigió:

"¿Dónde está su hijo?", con las manos temblorosas por la ansiedad preguntó. Explicándole que se refería a aquel que en edad, a ella debía ser similar.

Genma con Soun miradas tuvieron que intercambiar, conociendo el delicado estado de salud de la niña, cosa que lamentar.

"Nunca he tenido un hijo, Akane chan", respondió suavemente sin poder evitar, con sus palabras a la jovencita de muerte lastimar.

.

En pequeñas vasijas lo guardó, sumergido en sake lo curó.

Bajo la cama seis botellas grandes del mundo ella ocultó.

Por las noches frías, a la que tenía la cabeza abrazaba.

Porque Tofú estaría por siempre con su Kasumi amada.

.

Akane despertó dando un grito. Se cubrió el rostro, el cuerpo lo tenía empapado de sudor. Lágrimas de pavor rodaron por las emblanquecidas mejillas. La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y Ranma estaba allí. El joven corrió a su lado, se sentó en la cama y la cogió con fuerza por los brazos.

—Akane, ¿qué sucede?

La chica al ver que Ranma seguía existiendo en su propio mundo se calmó. Las lágrimas no cesaban, ahora eran de alivio.

—Fue horrible, había pésimas rimas, historias escalofriantes, sangre y... Soñé que tú no existías y sólo yo te recordaba.

—Boba, fue sólo un sueño —Ranma la apartó suavemente mirándola a los ojos con una traviesa sonrisa.

Sorprendiendo a Akane por la ternura que le demostró, con esas manos enormes limpió los ojos de la chica de todas las lágrimas, riéndose de su torpeza.

—Maldición, vaya susto que me diste, Akane. Se trató sólo de un sueño. ¡Ya no eres una cría! Sabía que te haría mal ver esa película de terror, con lo débil que eres para esas cosas.

Sonrojada por el contacto tan íntimo, emocionada también por tenerlo a su lado, no prestó atención a los insultos y le impidió alejarse. Abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas ocultando el rostro en el pecho del joven.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, Akane? —reclamó incómodo y algo sonrojado.

—No me dejes, nunca me dejes.

Ranma se rió de las ocurrencias de la chica. La apartó otra vez posando una mano sobre la cabeza de Akane, revolviéndole los cabellos.

—Claro que no te voy a dejar, enana. Recuerda que eres mi hermanita predilecta. Bueno, eres mi única hermana —trató de corregirse torpemente mirando el techo algo nervioso rascándose la mejilla con un dedo—, pero eso no importa. Lo que quiero decir es que sigues siendo mi hermana menor y jamás te voy a abandonar. ¡Ahora vuelve a dormir de una vez que apenas son las tres de la madrugada! Mañana lo voy a lamentar y me la has de pagar, Akane.

— ¿Hermana? —la chica repitió con los labios temblorosos ante la mortal duda.

Akane se apartó bruscamente de Ranma empujándolo al estirar los brazos. Miró hacia el costado, no reconoció nada en esa habitación. Había un gran espejo en la pared sobre la cómoda en los que se podía ver a ambos reflejados sentados sobre la cama. Ranma seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, pero ella no estaba igual: era más pequeña, más joven, no se veía mayor a los doce o trece años de edad.

—No puede ser verdad —miró a Ranma desesperada, y éste, al verla palidecer, se preocupó.

—Akane, dime qué sucede, ¿tienes fiebre? —Posó una mano sobre la frente de la chica—. ¿Quieres que te traiga alguna medicina?

—No es verdad, ¡no es verdad! —Akane gritó desesperada al ver que él no la escuchaba seriamente— ¡Yo soy tu prometida, no puedo ser tu hermana pequeña!

.

El rey suspiró, de tanto reír complacido quedó. Con estas historias y todas las demás que las chicas y chicos del foro le pudieron contar.

—Satisfecho estoy, no lo hacen tan mal. Aunque para la próxima vez más gritos deseo escuchar. Los dejaré vivir únicamente hasta el próximo Halloween. Porque entonces más engordarán, ¡y más grasa de escritor será divertido cortar!

Con la risa demente del rey, se despide así este escritor que se cuenta entre los pocos que logramos sobrevivir… Sólo hasta el próximo Halloween. Y a Ranma y Akane, por hoy, ya no los haré más sufrir.

.

**Fin**

.

..

* * *

.

Palabras finales que he de decir para el final del desafío de Halloween:

¿Puedo al fin dejar de rimar? Que tanto esfuerzo cansado me tiene ya. Y si alguno sobre métrica y tonterías así me quiere criticar, ¡con el rey loco que se vaya a hablar! Porque soy de letras y contar no quiero además.

¡Gracias a todos con alegría puedo decir! Por seguirme en este desafío de Halloween. Y que tengan un muy feliz gritar y llorar, de tanto miedo, cuidado, la cama no vayan a mojar.

.


End file.
